


instrumental

by nezabelle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Dad Hugo, Gen, Mom Rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezabelle/pseuds/nezabelle
Summary: Daniel played the violin.





	instrumental

Daniel played the violin.

At the early age of 7, his parents had decided that they'd have their child play an instrument at a very prestigious private music school. The young boy didn't have a say in that matter nor did it particularly bother him at first. He attended his first year with the recorder, which was, admittedly, a lot more fun then he anticipated. After that, he was allowed to pick an instrument to focus on for the next six or so years.

He immediately knew which instrument he'd choose, and rushed home to convey the good news to his parents. 

Before the boy even crossed their threshold properly, his mother had already engulfed him in one of her warm hugs, congratulating him on his success. Daniel, never one to shy away from his mother's contact, eagerly hugged her back, smiling broadly over her shoulder. 

As his mother let him go and stood up, Daniel noticed his father walk up to them, hands behind his back. His father had always been intimidating, Daniel found, but even so, the small child had no problem distinguishing between his pleased or displeased demeanor. 

The young boy felt his chest swell up with pride as his father put his hand on Daniel's shoulder: "You did well, son. The Ancient Ones are pleased." 

Daniel smiled widely up to the towering figure that was his father, positively glowing at the praise. Making his father proud was definitely something to boast about.

"I've already decided which instrument I want to continue playing," said the child eagerly, perhaps subconsciously expecting to be praised once more for making such an adult decision for himself. 

"Yes, I'm sure," his father replied, and Daniel noticed for the first time that he was holding something in his other hand behind his back. "We went ahead and bought you an instrument, your mother was the one to pick it out. The bow can be adjusted in size if need be." 

Daniel's eyes widened, as his father produced a case from behind his back. The child hesitated, before carefully taking and unlatching it around the middle section.

Inside was a beautiful, clearly expensive violin, which wooden exterior was darker on one end, flowing perfectly into the lighter wooden color below the neck. The bow, which lay on the right side, matched the aesthetic of it's sister, flowing from a darker base to a lighter tip.

It was an absolutely breathtaking instrument.

Daniel felt a lump in his throat, his shaking hands gripping the exterior of the casing even tighter then before. 

"Thank you father, mother. It's beautiful." 

Daniel played the violin, and not the piano.

**Author's Note:**

> owie ouch


End file.
